Lantern Corpsman
Lantern Corpsmen are sentient beings that have been been trusted with a special ring that magnifies and manipulates the energy of the emotional spectrum. Drawing power from specific emotions, Lantern Corpsmen channel this energy through the power rings which manifests that energy according to the will of the Corpsman. Not all Lantern Corps are the same, however. Some emotions clash with other emotions, and very often, these manifest themselves in the real world - creating enemies and drawing lines. The main ability score of Lantern Corpsmen is wisdom. Special *'Power Ring': The power ring is the trademark tool of any Lantern Corpsman. They are able to create a specific set of abilities (each power requires charges be spent, however): **'Energy Projection': The ring can fire blasts of energy or simply be used to create light. **'Shield': The ring can create specifically sized shields around the Corpsman or their allies. These can be made to be any shape. The Corpsman can also create a personal shield, complete with appropriate atmosphere, and fly through space without harm. **'Energy Constructs': The ring can be used to create objects (weapons, shapes, cages etc) made out of pure energy. They affect physical things as a normal object of that type would (weapons gain a +1 attack modifier). The object only exists as long as the Corpsman is channeling energy into it. **'Flight': The ring allows the user to fly - quickly should the Corpsman desire it. **'Recharge Protocol': The ring works on a series of charges, and must be recharged if used too frequently. *'Lantern Power Battery': Power Rings run on a charge, and when they run out of that charge, they must be placed in the lantern-shaped power battery in order to regain power. An individual power ring's charge is based on the total number of the character's wisdom points plus whatever their secondary attribute is (based on what color Lantern Corpsman they are). *'Lantern Color': Lantern Corpsman must choose which color (and emotion) that they wish to represent. See below for choices. Types of Lanterns There are seven types of Lantern Corpsman that one can choose to be. Green Lantern Green Lanterns represent Willpower. Their secondary attribute is Intelligence. They associate mainly with the Human Federation and the United Galactic Alliance. Special *'Wormhole Access': At Level 5, Green Lantern's ring allows the user to create and utilize wormholes, vastly cutting down on travel time. *'Yellow Impurity': Less-trained Green Lanterns can not directly affect the color yellow with their rings. At three three and up, they have figured out how to do this. Red Lantern Red Lanterns represent Rage. Their secondary attribute is Charisma. They have been known to associate with the Human Federation, United Galactic Alliance and the Black Horde. Special *'Rage Plasma': At Level 2, Red Lanterns can spit a fiery, blood-red plasma - symbolic of their rage. This plasma burns even in space. The plasma does 1d6+1 fire damage initially, and will stick and burn for up to the Lantern's level in rounds, dealing 1d4+1 damage each turn. *'Rage Infection': At Level 4, Red Lanterns can cause targets to go into a rage (+2 to Strength, +1d10 HP, +4 to melee attacks) and attack anything that might be the source of the rage. *'Life Support': The red power ring assumes the role of the user's heart. Removing the ring will instantly kill the Corpsman. Orange Lantern Orange Lanterns represent Avarice. Their secondary attribute is Intelligence. They are typically associated with the Black Horde and the New Space Conglomerate. Special *'Energy Absorption': Orange Lanterns can absorb the energy released by the other Lanterns' ring. They can not absorb the energy generated by Blue Lanterns. *'Identity Usurpation': If a Orange Lantern consumes the body of another it can steal the identity. **'Energy Avatar': At level 6, Orange Lanterns are capable of creating avatar Orange Lanterns of the beings they kill, literally stealing their identity postmortem. This avatar is pure avarice - a corrupted version of its former self, possessing no thought pattern besides insatiable greed. In all other circumstances they act as individual but collective soldiers to the Orange Lantern. Yellow Lantern Yellow Lanterns represent Fear. Their secondary attribute is Charisma. They are associated with the Black Horde. Yellow Lanterns suffer -1 to Attack throws in the presence of a Blue Lantern. Also, if in combat with a Blue Lantern, yellow power ring abilities cost twice as many charges. Special *'Instill Fear': At Level 2, a Yellow Lantern may use their ring to delve into the mind of an opponent and unlock their true fear. The target is allowed a Will Save (DC 12+Lantern's Level) to resist, otherwise, they suffer -2 to all attack rolls and -1 to all Will Saves while the Yellow Lantern is present. *'Invisibility': At Level 3, a Yellow Lantern may use their ring to bend light around them, effectively making them invisible. *'Phasing': At Level 4, a Yellow Lantern may use the power of their ring to phase through solid objects. There are some objects that are not passable - what these are or why are they block Yellow Lanterns entirely unknown. Blue Lantern Blue Lanterns represent Hope. Their secondary attribute is Charisma. They are associated with the Human Federation and the United Galactic Alliance. Hope is the most powerful emotion in the emotional spectrum, but is nothing without willpower to enact it. In order for the blue power ring to function it needs the aura of green willpower, supplied by a Green Latern Ring to be in proximity to it, otherwise the ring will only allow limited flight, limited energy projection and protection from the vacuum of space. Special *'Precognition': At Level 1, the character gains a glimpse into a hopeful future. The Lantern gains a permanent +1 to all saving throws. *'Rage Removal': At Level 2, Blue Lantern can stop those in a rage state and successfully calm them down. *'Hope Empowerment': At level 5, Blue Lanterns can draw off the hope of those around them in order to charge their ring. Indigo Lantern Indigo Lanterns represent Compassion. Their secondary attribute is Intelligence. They are associated with the Human Federation and the United Galactic Alliance. Special *'Healing': At Level 2, Indigo Lanterns may heal others - typically when the target is showing some kind of compassion. Target is healed 1d8+Lantern's level in HP. *'Emotional Spectrum Emulation': At level 3, Indigo Lanterns may emulate the powers of other Lanterns' rings when they are proximity with them. Violet Lantern Violet Lanterns represent Love. Their secondary attribute is Charisma. They are associated with the Human Federation and the United Galactic Alliance. They can not be affected by Orange Lanterns. *'Connection': Violet Lanterns may form bonds with those that they care about. When those people are in jeopardy, the Violet Lantern is made instantly aware. *'Crystallization': At Level 2, Violet Lanterns may use the power of their ring to incase targets in crystal (Hardness 21). *'Aura of Love': At Level 4, Violet Lanterns may use their rings to create an aura (20") of emotional energy that makes it hard to enemies to want to harm the Lantern. Those in the aura are allowed a Will Save (DC 12+ Lantern's Level), and if it fails, they must cease hostile action towards the Lantern. If the Lantern attacks anyone under the aura's influence, the effect is immediately ended. Class Feats Aura of Hope: Drawing power from the emotion of Hope, your character has a tremendous ability to inspire the hearts and minds of those around them. When a Blue Lantern stands with their allies, all those who stand with them feel their reassurance and find themselves more resiliant and confident than they thought. Those who are within the immediate vincinity (30") of the Lantern gain +2 bonus to their saving throws. Requires Blue Lantern Corpsman. ' '' '''Compassion Compels You': Your character gains +4 to Diplomancy checks. This bonuses increase to +8 if dealing with other Lanterns. ''Requires Indigo Lantern Corpsman. '' Love Conquers All: When fighting for a loved one, your character gains +2 to all rolls. '''''Requires Violet Lantern Corpsman. In Darkest Night: Your character gains +4 vs Fear Effects. Requires Green Lantern Corpsman.' '' '''Indomitable Will': Your character gains a +2 to all Will Saves. '''''Requires Green Lantern Corpsman. Collective Will: Your character may act as a conduit, accepting power from other Green Lanterns to create energy projections, shields and constructs that their ring would not normally be able to perform on its own. Requires Green Lantern Corpsman and Character Level 2. Blood Calls To Blood: Your penchant for violence has made you know just where to hit a wounded target to make it hurt more. When battling enemies at 50% of their HP or less, your character may begin to add their wisdom modifier (in addition to their strength or dexterity modifier) to attack rolls. Requires Red Lantern Corpsman and Character Level 2. '' '''Hope Springs Eternal: You have a natural aura about that inspires and encourages all those around you. Those within the immediate vincinity (30") of the Lantern's Aura of Hope gains a +2 bonus to armor class. ''Requires Blue Lantern Corpseman, Character Level 2 and Aura of Hope feat. '' Faith is My Shield: When using the ring to power a shield to protect themselves or allies, the strength of the shield is increased by a factor of 1.5. ''Requires Blue or Indigo Lantern Corpsman and Character Level 2.'' Home Sector: When fighting in their home system, your character gains a +2 morale bonus to attack rolls and saving throws. '''''Requires Green Lantern Corpsman and Character Level 2. Spectre of Fear: Your character gains +4 to Stealth and Intimidate checks. Requires Yellow Lantern Corpsman and Character Level 2. '' '''Corps Cooperation: Your character gains +1 to Attack rolls for each allied Lantern currently in combat. ''Requires Character Level 3. '' Energy Dampen: Your character may use their ring to shut out specific forms of energy in the surrounding area. Such as electrical, heat, visible light, infrared, ultraviolet, radio waves and so on. The task becomes more complicated (and more draining) the larger the area of effect. ''Requires Orange Lantern Corpsman and Character Level 3. '' Mental Bulwark: Your character gains +4 vs all mental effects. ''Requires Green Lantern Corpsman and Character Level 3. '' Terrorize: Your character gains a +2 bonus when attempting to instill fear in an opponent with the power of their ring. ''Requires Yellow Lantern Corpsman and Character Level 3. '' Burning Rage: The rage that burns inside your character explodes to the surface in a firey display, cloaking them in the embers of their hate. Whenever your character scores a critical hit this ability activates and lasts for turns equal to your character's Charisma modifier. The character adds their Charisma modifier to their armor class and gains fire resistance 10. Furthermore, whenever an enemy makes a physical attack against the Red Latern they automatically take 1d6+1 fire damage. ''Requires Red Lantern Corpsman and Character Level 3. '' Die Hard: Your character does not fall unconcious when they reach zero hit points. Instead their rage is so intense that it can propel their body onward even when many of their peers would have already fallen. When the character reaches -10 hit points, they die. '''''Requires Red Lantern Corpsman and Character Level 3. Category:Class